


The Insta-Crush

by hidekaneheadcanons



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: A lot of introspective stuff, Librarian AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 13:31:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10922787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidekaneheadcanons/pseuds/hidekaneheadcanons
Summary: Thankfully for his studying, Hide didn’t notice him until he was leaving, because he certainly wouldn’t have been able to get any done.





	The Insta-Crush

**Author's Note:**

> For [@taloyo](https://tmblr.co/mwm7EycDy0cxJtmYEyRel1A), based off **[this](http://taloyo.tumblr.com/post/159554139000) ** and **[this](http://taloyo.tumblr.com/post/159708789620/part-one-here)!**

The first time Hide saw him was during exam week. Hide needed complete silence to manage to study, and his apartment usually did the job for him. Until his air conditioner stopped working. He decided to move to a nearby library, drawn by the promise of silence and cool air in the baking summer heat. He settled down at one of the tables and stayed there for hours.

Thankfully for his studying, Hide didn’t notice him until he was leaving, because he certainly wouldn’t have been able to get any done. Kaneki Ken – as Hide would later learn his name – was a shy man with a gentle expression. He had a pair of glasses that was more often than not crooked on his nose. When the library wasn’t busy, he would pick one of the books off a shelf and sit at his desk, reading peacefully.

When Hide first saw him that was exactly what Kaneki was doing. Kaneki looked up as Hide left, offering him a small smile and a quiet farewell. Hide was a little too stricken to do anything other than offer a wave of his hand back.

Hide wanted to go back after his exams, to at least say ‘hi’. But as chance would have it, they met again elsewhere. Hide was stopping by his favourite coffee shop after his last exam, really needing something filled with cream and sugar. He bumped into Kaneki there – literally – spilling hot coffee all over the both of them.

Not exactly the best way to start his first conversation with his insta-crush. Hide apologized franticly, grabbing some napkins and trying to clean the both of them off. Kaneki laughed lightly, catching Hide’s wrist to stop him.

“It’s okay,” he said. “I’ve done this to myself plenty.” He looked up at Hide then, his head tilting to the side. “Have I met you before?” Kaneki took some of the napkins and dabbed at some of the dark spots on his sweater.

“Ah, I think?” Hide said lightly, trying to sound like his stomach wasn’t slowly creeping its way up his throat. “You work at the library, right?”

Kaneki nodded after he pulled off his sweater, his shirt practically untouched by the coffee. “Yeah.” He squinted at Hide. “I think I remember you now… But, I haven’t seen you before that. Have you not come to the library before?”

“No. My air conditioner broke, and well…” Hide rubbed the back of his head. “Since I spilt both your coffee, I’ll buy you a new one.” Hide ditched his sweater as well, though his shirt was not as lucky as Kaneki’s, dark spots all over his torso. “How do you take yours?”

“Black.”

Hide ordered their coffees and went to sit at his favourite table, surprised when Kaneki followed him.

“I hope you don’t mind the company?” Kaneki sat opposite of Hide, a small smile on his face.

“Oh no, not at all!” Hide waved his arms wildly, trying to get Kaneki to stay. He wanted to talk to him, and if Kaneki wanted to talk as well…

And so they talked. Hide learned a little about Kaneki. He worked only part time at the library, taking online courses for his Literature Degree. He read in his spare time, frequenting different coffee shops and trying the different blends. Like Hide, he also liked the occasional movie, though Kaneki’s taste leaned more towards horror than anything else. He talked about a few that he watched, Hide listening intently to the plot lines, and also the way Kaneki became animated when he talked about him. His eyes were bright and he explained with his hands as he talked, his emotions clearly displayed on his face.

Hide found himself growing more intrigued with Kaneki. Sure, crushes were crushes, and Hide had them before, but somehow Kaneki felt different. It was one thing to be initially attracted to someone, and another to actually like them as a person. And Hide was really coming to like Kaneki, and he _really_ hoped Kaneki was coming to like him as well.

“I have to leave and get to work, but…” Kaneki said, smiling into his empty cup. “I had fun talking with you.”

Hide sat up a bit straighter, his heart giving a little tug. “Yeah, I’d like to do it again.”

Kaneki looked at him for a moment. Hide wasn’t sure if he couldn’t read Kaneki’s expression because it was so indecipherable, or because he was so focused on controlling his own expression. Then Kaneki put his cup down, a smile coming to his face again. “Do you want to meet me after my shift tomorrow? We could grab some coffee again.”

And so they started going out together, a couple times a week. Hide enjoyed the time they spent together. Kaneki had a gentle way of speaking that set Hide at ease. It let him relax just a little. He was so used to constantly monitoring his surroundings and the people around him, looking for any sign or clue that he did something wrong, or perhaps that they found something wrong in him. But, Kaneki was so open with his emotions, seeming so blindly trusting to Hide, that he couldn’t help but lower his guard.

Over the next couple of months, their friendship persisted. However, Hide found himself getting more confused with what to do. He still had a crush on Kaneki – one hell of a crush – and there was a definite possibility Kaneki liked him as well… But, Hide couldn’t be sure. He didn’t know how Kaneki would react if he asked him out. Hide didn’t know if he would be ruining the best friendship he ever had. But still, the more he got to know Kaneki, the more he yearned for it. He could wait for the crush to die out (unlikely), but if he did, he wouldn’t know what _could_ have been. He just hoped he wasn’t making a mistake. He just hoped, that if Kaneki rejected him, it would only make things awkward for a little while, that it wouldn’t destroy their relationship.

So Hide found himself meeting Kaneki at the end of his shift, like he did so many times before. It was quiet and Hide couldn’t see anyone else around. Hide shuffled his feet back and forth, trying to loosen up, even though his back felt as stiff as a board. Despite his nervousness, the words still took shape.

“Kaneki?” Hide smiled nervously, feeling his fingers tremble when Kaneki turned around and looked at him in question. “I want to confess. I really like you Kaneki. S-so… would you like to go on a date with me?”

Hide watched as Kaneki’s cheeks flushed red, his gaze dropping just a bit as he scratched his cheek. “Ah… I think I’d… I mean…” Kaneki looked up and met Hide’s eyes, his gaze calm and comforting. “I’d love to.”

“Really?” Hide rocked back on his heels, not bothering to hide the surprise – or the happiness – in his voice. He had to restrain himself from throwing his arms around Kaneki and shouting for joy. Instead, he stood there, not quite sure what to do. He hoped Kaneki would say yes – he dreamed of it – but for it to actually happen…

Kaneki shyly reached for Hide’s hand, turning it over in his own. He gave it a little squeeze. “Wait here. I’ll be right back after I change.” He hesitated before releasing Hide’s hand, smiling softly. “I know quieter café. Do you want to go there today?”

Hide nodded numbly, still watching Kaneki with wide eyes as he went into the back, throwing a glance over his shoulder as he went, his cheeks still red. Hide waited until the door shut behind Kaneki, then couldn’t help but start grinning like a fool, his arms wrapped tightly around himself.

He was so happy he couldn’t believe it.


End file.
